Ángel guerrera
by Fiery-Chan15
Summary: Estar enamorado de dos personas es muy difícil, mas aun si es la misma y el lo descubrirá de la forma difícil... Inu/Kag
1. Capitulo 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia si es totalmente mía.

Capitulo 1 Convertida

Un día en la mañana, la señora Sonomi Higurashi, recibió un mensaje de que su trabajo la necesitaba urgentemente, pero ella no tenia con quien dejar a sus hijas, por lo cual la dejo con una vecina de confianza, la señora Shioga, esa señora siempre le tubo mucho aprecio tanto a las niñas como a la mamá.

-Shioga: Kagome, Sango, vengan que ya va ha empezar la caricatura-grito una señora de edad mayor, cabello canoso, ojos castaños, piel blanca y un poco arrugada y una figura un poco robusta.

-Kag: ya voy abuela Shioga-le contesto una linda niña de unos 7 años, de pelo azabache, ojos chocolate, piel blanca como la nieve y un cuerpo bonito.

Las pequeñas llegaron corriendo al lado de la señora y se sentaron junto con ella en el sofá que estaba enfrente de el televisor, cuando ya estaban listas empezó el programa que ellas estaban esperando, un lindo programa llamado 'Sailor Moon', se trata de una chica que se convierte en una superheroína que lucha por el amor y la justicia, que con el tiempo descubre que es la princesa de la luna y que junto a sus mejores amigas las Sailor Scauts, luchan para proteger a la humanidad de las fuerzas del mal.

-San: me encantaría poder ser una como ellas, para poder proteger a los seres vivos-dijo muy animada una niña de 8 años, cabello castaño, ojos del mismo color, piel blanca y cuerpo bonito.

-Shioga: pero eso en algo que solo le pasa a la gente que es muy buena y que no dice mentiras-le mintió la señora pero de una muy buena manera.

-Kag: en ese caso yo tratare de ser mucho mas buena y de no decir ninguna mentira en toda mi vida-sonrío muy alegre la niña.

-Shioga: bueno pues eso creo que no te será my difícil-le dijo la mujer.

Continuaron mirando las caricaturas y la niña no parpadeaba casi nada, no quería perder ni un solo minuto de esa que era su serie favorita, cuando se termino la serie la señora se puso a preparar la cena de esa noche, cuando se fue a la cocina la niña empezó a buscar sus juguetes para jugar, cuando la sena estuvo lista las dos se pusieron a comer muy cómodamente, cuando de repente sonó el timbre de la casa, la anciana abrió para encontrarse con uno de los mensajeros de la empresa en conde la madre de la pequeña trabajaba.

-Mensajero: disculpe, usted en la señora Kaede?-pregunto el joven a la anciana.

-Shioga: si joven soy yo, que séle ofrece?-pregunto un poco curiosa la señora.

-Mensajero: donde se encuentran las pequeñas?-pregunto el joven.

-Shioga: se encuentran jugando, porque?-pregunto ya un podo preocupada la señora.

-Mensajero: mire, lo que le tengo que decir no sélo puedo decir frente a las niñas me entiende?-dijo el chico.

-Shioga: creo que no muy bien pero no se preocupe, ellas esta buscando sus muñecas, pero dígame que me esta empezando a angustiar muchísimo-imploro la señora.

-Mensajero: mire lo que pasa en que a señora, madre de la pequeña a sufrió un accidente en el cual a perdido la vida-dijo finalmente el muchacho.

-Shioga: como... pe... pero como es eso posible, eso va hacer que Kagome y Sango se entristezcan mucho-dijo muy triste

Después de un largo rato, el joven se retiro y la anciana se dispuso a platicarle sobre lo de su mamá, pero alterándolo un poco, cuando le explico a las niñas, a su manera claro, pero las niñas parecieron tomárselo de la mejor manera posible, paso el tiempo y las niñas quedo a los cuidados de la pequeña, así lo dejo su madre en el testamento, pasaron siete años y las niñas poco a poco se volvió protectoras, silenciosas, cuidadosas y calladas, nunca mentían, se convirtieron en unas chicas de lo mas bondadosas y cariñosas con los niños.

Un día paseaba por la calle caminando desde la escuela hasta la casa donde vivía junto con la anciana Shioga, se metió por un callejón para atajar por allí y llegar mas rápido, al dar la vuelta para salir del callejón se encontró a una persona que estaba siendo acorralada por dos muchachos mas grandes que ella, la chica se apresuro por ayudarla, cuando logro quitarle a esos chicos de encima, la mujer que estaba siendo atacada le agradeció.

-Mujer: muchas gracias pequeña para agradecerte te concederé un deseo pero no puedo hacer que lo muertos revivan-le advirtió la mujer, la chica se sintió triste pero logro recordar algo.

-Kag: oh pues, yo siempre quise tener poderes para poder ayudar a las personas y protegerlas-dijo la chica un poco apenada.

-Mujer: mira yo me llamo Midoriko y soy una ángel guerrera y como tu eres una persona pura te concederé ese deseo-sonrío la mujer trasformándose en un hermoso ángel.

Ese ángel tenia un vestido color blanco, alas de color celeste, ojos verde, pero eso ya los tenia antes, una bella aureola de color dorado y el cabello negro sujeto con una bella trenza que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-Miko: mira este es tu deseo-mostró una esfera donde se veía ella como hermoso ángel celestial.

-Kag: oh, pero que lindo-sonrío la joven.

-Miko: muy bien entonces quieres que te conceda el deseo?-pregunto la mujer.

-Kag: si, si quiero-contesto la joven con una bella sonrisa, en ese momento la ángel la transformo y le explico todo.

* * *

Continuara…

Hola espero que les guste esta historia, tratare de publicar seguidamente aunque puede y me retrase por las cosas de la escuela y unas que otras cosas.

Tengo otras historias pero por el momento solo publicare esta, si les gusta publicare las demas.


	2. Chapter 2

Lamente hacerlos esperar pero acabo de descubrir como publicar un conti jeje, si el anterior gusto este estará mejor créanme... Bien los dejo para que lean

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia si es totalmente mía.

Capitulo 2 La profesora de mi hermana

Paso el tiempo y tras 8 años la chica se convirtió en toda una mujer, gracias a su inteligencia y seriedad, logro graduarse de la universidad 2 años atrás y ya tenia un buen trabajo, era una gran y querida maestra. Los niños la adoraban, para ellos era como su segunda madre, pero aun así le tenían un gran cariño, los padres también le tenían gran afecto ya que cuando tenían un problema con sus trabajos o familiares, podían contar con ella para que pudiese cuidar de ellos en lo que ellos los arreglaban. Pero la señora que una vez la cuido y la crío como si fuera su madre había fallecido por la edad, pero había tenido una excelente vida, mas nunca se separaron.

Un Lunes, en una hermosa mañana con un día soleado y despejado, un joven de unos 24 años, cabellos plateados, ojos dorados cual oro fundido, piel poco bronceada y cuerpo de atleta (N/A: adivinen de quien se trata jeje) despertaba para su primer día de trabajo como oficial de policía, acababa de concluir sus estudios de la universidad y gracias a sus excelentes notas, buenos reflejos y gran habilidad de tiro al blanco, había sido aceptado rápidamente.

Este era su primer día pero tenía un pequeño problema. Sus padres le habían encomendado cuidar de su hermanita durante un tiempo, ya que a ellos los llamaron de emergencia a otro país y no podían llevarse a la pequeña con ellos ya que no tendrían el tiempo suficiente como para cuidar de ella y atender sus deberes y su otro hermano no era precisamente un gran cuidador de niño, ya que desde que ella había nacido el se había empezado a comportar de una manera muy fría y violenta.

Sus padres no quieran ese ejemplo para la pequeña, además de que era un verdadero Don Juan cuando se trataba de mujeres jóvenes y bellas, mientras que el siendo el mediano, sus padres pensaron que el también seguiría el ejemplo de su hermano mayor, pero para su sorpresa, y agradecimiento, era muy respetuoso con los demás y nunca le gusto jugar con las mujeres. Y ese era justamente era el verdadero deseo de sus padres, sobretodo de su madre.

-Voz: hermano ya has despertado o prefieres que te eche un balde de agua fría?-dijo riendo la voz de una niña del otro lado de la puerta del cuarto de su hermano mayor, el cual se rehusaba a despertarse, y no tomo en serio la parte del balde de agua.

-Chico: ummm...-se quejo el joven tapándose hasta la cabeza con sus sabanas frescas (N/A: era verano).

-Niña: que conste que te lo e advertido antes, luego no te bayas a quejar hermano-río la niña entrando despacio hacia su hermano mayor el cual la siguió ignorando.

Entonces la niña tomo en sus manos un balde, el cual contenía agua que al tacto se podía sentir que era helada casi al punto de congelación, y sélo vacío encima a su hermano en su cama. El chico solo dio un grito ahogado y salto de la cama casi temblando al frío del agua. La pequeña solo se limito a reír a carcajadas a la reacción de su hermano, el cual la miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Chico: jajaja, linda broma Shiori, como séte ocurren esas formas de despertarme que no sabes que es de mala educación?-le reprocho molesto el joven de cabellos plateados, mientras que la niña seguía riendo a mares.

-Shio: jajajajaja, perdón pero es que no despertabas y ya es casi la hora de que comience tu trabajo, Inuyasha-río la linda niña de unos 8 años, cabellos blanco plateado, ojos violeta, piel blanca y lindo cuerpo.

-Inu: bueno, pero sabes que existe para eso el despertados verdad? si me dices que séte olvido ponerlo te torturare hasta ponerte morada pequeña-bromeo caminando hacia ella.

La niña paro de reír y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, pero fue tarde, el joven ya la tenia sujeta y le empezó a hacer cosquillas a los costados, a lo cual la pequeña río a mares debido a las cosquillas proporcionadas por parte de su hermano. Cuando dejo de hacerle cosquillas como tortura se metió corriendo al baño para escapar de las cosquillas por padre de venganza de su hermana menor.

Cuando dejo de sentir las cosquillas tardo unos segundos en parar de reír y empezó a corretear a su hermano pero este se encerró en el baño de su habitación y no le pudo hacer nada. Pasaron unos minutos y el joven salio y se puso a preparar el desayuno para los dos, cuando los dos terminaron de desayunar se pusieron a ver la tele durante unos minutos ya que eran las seis en punto y el joven entraba a trabajar hasta las siete y la pequeña, este día seria su primer día de escuela, un lindo y cuidado instituto llamado

Shikon, se decía que era el mejor de todos gracias a la asistencia de la profesora Higurashi, la cual era postularía a directora junto con otras profesoras mas, pero solo quienes tenían niños en esa escuela, específicamente en ese salón, conocían su verdadera apariencia.

-Inu: Shio, apúrate que sino vas a llegar tarde a tu nueva escuela-recordó cansado de esperar a su hermana, la niña salio de su cuarto y se fueron directo al instituto Shikon.

-Shio: que maestra crees que me haya tocado este año hermano?-pregunto curiosa la pequeña mientras su hermano conducía hacia su escuela.

-Inu: me parece que te a tocado en el salón de la señora Higurashi, creo que es el salón B-2-contesto mientras ya se lograba divisar la escuela a lo lejos.

-Shio: mira ya se logra mirar la puerta de la entrada-sonrío emocionada de estar en una nueva escuela y nuevos alumnos.

El chico solo se limito a asentir. Al llegar cerca del instituto, se estaciono y bajaron de el auto, la niña estaba muy animada y a la vez muy nerviosa debido a que no conocía a nadie, pero su hermano le dio ánimos y la tomo de la mano para entrar y llegarla a su nuevo salón.

Cuando llegaron la directora en turno les saludo y los conducíos a su salón, al llegar al salón, la directora llamo a la puerta de esta salio una joven de cabellos negros azabache, ojos chocolate, piel blanca y cuerpo de atleta femenina. EL ojidorado se quedo embobado de su belleza, mientras que la directora le explicaba a la joven el asunto por el cual le interrumpieron sus clases.

-Diré: señorita Higurashi, aquí le presento al joven Taisho, su querida hermanita estará con usted en su salón-explico una mujer de cabellos canosos, ojos cafés, piel poco blanca y cuerpo robusto.

-Joven: muchas gracias directora Kaede, mucho gusto yo soy la profesora Kagome Higurashi-se presento la joven saludando de mano al ojidorado el cual solo asintió y le correspondió al saludo, pero sin dejar de mirarla fijamente ya que se había quedado embobado con su belleza.

-Shio: mucho gusto, yo soy Shiori Taisho y el es mi hermano mayor Inuyasha Taisho-saludo correctamente la pequeña por su hermano ya que se dio cuenta de lo distraído que estaba su hermano.

-Kag: hola pequeña, ven pasa y toma un asiento en un momento te presento a la clase-pidió dulcemente la azabache, el plateado se asombro a la dulzura y sinceridad con la que le había hablado a su hermanita.

La pequeña le sonrío y entro al salón mientras que la profesora se levantaba ya que se había hincado para hablarle a la pequeña, y le sonreía al ojidorado.

-Kag: bueno señor Taisho, si me disculpa tengo que dar mis clases-dijo la azabache despidiéndose amablemente de el.

-Inu. Dígame Inuyasha, si eh disculpe pero a que hora salen de clases?-pregunto algo apenado.

-Kag: Saldrán a las doce en punto, joven Inuyasha-contesto sonriendo dejando de nuevo embobado al peliplateado.

-Inu: gracias señorita Higurashi-respondió levemente sonrojado.

-Kag: de nada, dígame Kagome-pidió sonriendo y entrando al salón.

El chico asintió y se marcho una vez la puerta fue cerrada. Se encamino hacia su M6 y se marcho hacia su trabajo en la estación de policías. Al llegar como no conocía a nadie decidió quedarse callado y ponerse el uniforme en silencio, pero eso no duro mucho, una vez se encontró con el uniforme puesto, séle acerco un joven de unos 23 años, cabellos negro, ojos azul profundo, piel blanca y buen cuerpo.

-Joven: hola, mucho gusto como te llamas?-pregunto sonriendo y saludándolo de mano, siendo correspondido.

-Inu: mucho gusto, me llamo Inuyasha Taisho y tu?-devolvió la prefunda estrechando su mano.

-Joven: yo me llamo Miroku Genshi-contesto soltando su mano.

-Voz: Ey Miroku, con quien hablas?-dijo una voz a las espaldas del ojidorado.

-Miro: hola Koga mira el es Inuyasha Taisho, es nuevo-presento al joven de mirada dorada.

-Koga: hola, yo me llamo Koga Wolf-se presento un joven de unos 24 años, cabello negro obscuro, casi azabache, ojos azul celeste, piel bronceada y cuerpo de atleta.

-Inu: es un gusto conoceros-saludo dándole la mano al ojiceleste.

-Miro: mira Inu, aquí no solo actuamos nosotros, debes en cuando nos ayuda una linda guardiana, la cual pareciera que...-pero fue interrumpido por el ojiceleste.

-Koga: Miroku, mejor dejemos que el se de cuenta del físico porque si te preguntan a ti pues...-pidió el ojiceleste conociendo a su amigo a la perfección.

-Miro: ay que agua fiestas, bueno que se de cuenta el-concluyo el ojiazul.

Continuara…

* * *

Hola

Espero les allá gustado me fue algo difícil pues no soy buena con el romanticismo pero tratándose se acción bueno que cuento… soy muy buena así que los que quieran romance avisen para ponerme a ver películas románticas para tratar de sacar algo jejeje o simplemente aconsejen.

La próxima semana actualizare... Se despide

Luna-de-fuego


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecía a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia si es totalmente mía.

Capitulo 3 Primer día de trabajo

Inuyasha no lograba encender nada pero no le tomo importancia así que se encamino junto con ellos a donde seria su turno. Mientras ellos se preparaban para su trabajo, en el instituto Shikon, en el salón 2-B, se lograba escuchar una hermosa canción, la cual era cantada por la profesora y los alumnos. Cuando terminaron sonó la campana para salir al recreo.

-Kag: bien pequeños, es hora de que salgan a comer y si tienen tiempo jueguen pero tengan cuidado-pidió la azabache a sus alumnos los cuales solamente asintieron y salieron con sus almuerzos al patio. La profesora se quedo un poco mas en el salón y esta acomodando unos papeles cuando entro uno de sus alumnos.

-Voz: profesora, me puedo quedar dentro del salón, es que no conozco a nadie y me da vergüenza comer frente a desconocidos-pidió una voz desde afuera del salón de clases.

-Kag: si no te preocupes Shiori, te puedes quedar a mi no me incomoda-respondió sonriéndole tiernamente.

-Shio: gracias profesora-sonrió la pequeña sentándose en su lugar de clases, que era adelante y en una esquina del salón.

-Kag: de nada, y por favor dime Kagome, no me gusta que me digan profesora me hace sentir vieja-río seguida de la pequeña Shiori.

Pasaron los minutos y la campana volvió a sonar, pero cuando los pequeños entraron no miraron a su maestra y se preocuparon un poco, cuando entro la directora los niños se quedaron callados y quietos en sus asientos para ver que era lo que había pasado para que su amable profesora se haya marchado así como así.

-Diré: niños me temo que su maestra a tenido una emergencia y a tenido que salir, pero en unos momento volverá-explico la directora amablemente a los niños.

Mientras eso pasaba con ellos, en el centro de la ciudad, los policías y bomberos trataban de apagar el incendio y apresar a los responsables del mismo. En eso se escucho una terrible explosión, un joven de cabellos plateados se encontraba demasiado cerca de esta y salio levemente disparado lejos de sus compañeros.

Cuando abrió los ojos se miro rodeado de ojos preocupados, pero un par de ellos sobretodo le miraban preocupados, cuando logro recuperar totalmente el sentido miro a sus amigos y sonrío para tratar de calmarlos, pero su mirada se detuvo en un extraño ser que le miraba preocupada, cuando lo miro detenidamente se quedo de helado.

-Miro: Inuyasha amigo, uf pero que feo susto nos diste, creímos que te habíamos perdido-suspiro de alivio el ojiazul.

-Inu: ay mi cabeza pe... pero que paso no... no recuerdo nada-se quejo tomando su cabeza con su mano derecha y la izquierda sosteniéndolo sobre la camilla.

-Miro: te golpeaste la cabeza y habías quedado inconciente pero nuestra querida amiga aquí presente te salvo de un derrame cerebral-contesto señalando al ser presente. El ojidorado miro al ser que era señalado este solo se limito a sonreír y saludarlo debidamente.

-Ser: me alegro de que se encuentre mejor joven, no me gustaría tener heridos o muertos mientras doy mis rondas-sonrío al ser, el ojidorado le miro estupefacto ¿que era exactamente ese ser?.

-Inu: gracias, pero exactamente quien, o que es usted?-pregunto intrigado.

-Ser: oh disculpe es normal que no me conosca siendo su primer día yo soy Ángel Guerrera-explico una hermosa ángel de cabellos plateados, ojos rojo rubí, piel blanca como la nieve y cuerpo hermoso y sensual, claro a la vista del ojidorado.

-Miro: veras amigo, ella es de quien te hablábamos Koga y yo-explico a su amigo, el cual no lograba entender ahora si que nada.

-Koga: me párese que no lo logra entender, creo que sélo deberíamos de explicar mejor Miroku-opino sabiamente.

-Miro: tienes razón, mejor que sélo explique ella-insito el policía mirándolo pícaramente.

-AG: me encantaría pero tendrá que ser en otra ocasión, ahora debo volver pero cuando tengan problemas volveré-dijo despidiéndose de ellos para poder marcharse.

-Inu: espera, cuando volverás?-pregunto bobamente debido a que estaba distraído y no había escuchado lo que había dicho hace solo unos momentos.

-AG: volveré cuando tengan problemas de nuevo joven Inuyasha Taisho-contesto dulcemente.

-Inu: eh? como sabes mi nombre?-pregunto intrigado

-AG: solo diré que se el nombre de todos aquellos que están bajo mi protección-contesto elevándose y desapareciendo de la vista de los oficiales como una estrella fugaz.

-Inu: pe... pero quien es?-quedo con la duda, intriga y curiosidad.

-Miro: tranquilo que ella volverá, además este es su trabajo, ella es nuestra protectora, desde los bebés hasta los ancianos que necesiten de su ayuda tan indispensable que nos brinda-lo animo el joven de coleta, pero tenia una terrible cara de pervertido a mas no poder.

-Koga: ¡Miroku Genshi! dime que diría Sango si te mira esa cara-le reprocho divertido.

-Miro: ehhh... será mejor ponernos a trabajar chicos, no sea que el jefe nos llame la atención severamente-río nervioso al recordar a su amada novia cuando se enoja por pervertido, los otros dos solo se rieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia los demás.

Mientras ellos regresaban a la estación junto con sus demás compañeros. Una hermosa joven de cabellos plateados y alas de color celeste, se dirigía a toda prisa a un lugar en especifico, la llegar se cercioro de que nadie la mirara y se destransformo lo mas rápido que sus poderes se lo permitieron.

-Voz: deberías de mirar mejor a tu alrededores para cerciorarte de que nadie te mire dejar esa forma-hablo una voz desde la puesta de la azotea en donde se encontraban, la joven solo se sobresalto pero al ver de quien se trataba se calmo un poco mas.

-Joven: lo se, pero no tenia el tiempo suficiente como para estar tan concentrada, Kaede-respondió la joven de cabellos azabaches.

-Kae: bueno, pero que tal si no era yo y era alguien mas el que se encontraba aquí cerca de ti... Kagome-objeto la anciana de pelo canoso.

-Kag: hubiese tenido que borrarle la memoria o transformarlo así como lo hice contigo-contesto simplemente y entro al edificio en el que se encontraban.

-Kae: y esta vez de quien se trataba-pregunto curiosa de la respuesta de la joven.

-Kag: se trataba del joven que bino con la pequeña Shiori Taisho-contesto la joven entrando a los pasillos de las aulas.

-Kae: vaya, eso me párese demasiada coincidencia-dijo finalizando la platica porque habían llegado al salón de la azabache.

Pasaron las horas y las campana de la salida sonó, los padres llegaron por sus hijos, pero uno no llegaba y eso empezó a preocupar a la maestra de la niña que estaba en su compañía.

-Shio: parece que tardara, creo que será mejor que me baya yo sola-se dijo a si misma la pequeña que se encontraba en la entrada del instituto.

-Voz: mejor te deberías de quedar, podría ser peligroso que te marches tu solita-aconsejo una voz detrás de ella, la pequeña dio un leve respingo del susto.

-Shio: profesora Kagome, me asusto-se quejo ya respetando aliviada.

-Kag: perdón, pero me gusta ese tipo de pensamientos en pequeños de tu edad-respondió la joven poniéndose a su altura.

-Shio: perdón, es que me desespera que se tarde Inuyasha-dijo melancólicamente.

-Kag: bueno, pero si quieres yo te puedo llevar a tu casa y ya allí esperamos a tu hermano, que te parece-propuso amablemente.

-Shio: me parece bien, pero no recuerdo como se llega allá-dijo triste y apunto de llorar.

-Kag: tranquila, que te parece si te llevo a mi casa y cuando tu hermano salga del trabajo le llamo para que te baya a recoger, que te parece-propuso de nuevo, la niña la volteo a ver y le sonrío siendo correspondida.

-Shio: si-contesto ilusionada de conocer la casa de su querida maestra.

Ya decidido, se fueron directo a la casa de la azabache. Al llegar la niña quedo maravillada, la casa era grande y muy hermosa, desde afuera se miraba de color rosa pálido, dándole un toque infantil, pero a la vez maduro (N/A: juvenil para que me entiendan). Al entrar, la pequeña miro que la sala era grande y junto a esta estaba un pasillo y una gran escalera se caracol que subía al segundo piso, verdaderamente hermosa.

-Shio: wow que linda casa tiene Señorita Kagome, se párese a la mía, pero de colores mas bonitos, porque a mi hermano casi no le gusta el rosa-dijo maravillada de la casa.

-Kag: gracias pero solo dime Kagome, oye mas o menos a que hora sale del trabajo tu hermano, pequeña Shiori?-le pregunto tratando se saber para poderle llamarlo antes de que se preocupe demasiado.

-Shio: mmm... creo que sale a las tres de la tarde, si a esa hora termina su turno, pero creo que el no lo sabe porque no me dijo nada y además no dejo a nadie a mi cargo-contesto inocentemente sin saber que la maestra no se podía quedar todo el tiempo con ella, ya que ella ocultaba un gran secreto.

-Kag: a las tres, son la una, entonces llamare a su celular a las tres en punto para informarle de ti-dijo sentándose con la pequeña Shiori en el sillón de la sala.

-Shio: bien-dijo riendo mientras se sentaba con ella.

En eso, aparece un lindo par de gatos color crema con rayas negras, a diferencia del otro, uno tenia su melena negra y en otro de color crema como el resto de su cuerpo. La pequeña al verlos, se levanta y camina hacia ellos, los llama y acaricia cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de ella.

-Shio: oh pero que lindos, como se llaman?-pregunto curiosa de los lindos gatos.

-Kag: el que es de color crema con rayas negras en las paras y cola, se llama Kirara y el que tiene la melenita negra se llama Kuroro-contesto amablemente mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Shio: que lindos-dijo maravillada de su lindura.

-Kag: quieres uno, yo ando con apuros buscando a un buen dueño para uno de ellos, porque no me los puedo quedar a los dos-le dijo acariciándole da cabeza a la gatita de la melena crema.

-Shio: me encantaría, pero no se mi hermano, yo no puedo decidir, seria injusto para el-contesto la pequeña.

-Kag: entonces cuando tu hermano venga, le dices y si lo quiere te lo llevas, pero sino pues seguiré buscando a un buen dueño para una de ellas-propuso dulcemente, la pequeña la volteo a ver cuando dijo 'una de ellas'.

-Shio: ambas son hembras?-pregunto curiosa de ellas.

-Kag: hai-contesto amablemente.

* * *

Hola espero les allá gustado jeje, lo prometido es deuda y aqui esta el comienzo de varias publicaciones sobre esta gran historia.

Agradezco a

Maria

Rossolove

Guest

Prometo actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda

se despide

Luna-de-fuego


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecía a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia si es totalmente mía.

Capitulo 4 Una nueva mascota

Al dar las tres, varios adultos y jóvenes comenzaron a salir de la estación de policías. Dos jóvenes se dirigían a casa de uno de ellos, pero primero tenían que pasa al instituto Shikon, donde se encontraba la hermana de uno de ellos.

-Miro: y bien Inuyasha ya dime-dijo el chico de coleta desesperado.

-Inu: para que quieres saber como es la maestra de Shiori?-pregunto curioso.

-Miro: para saber si la conozco o si la quiero conocer jeje-río pervertidamente, con una mirada igual a mas no poder.

-Inu: pues, es muy bella, tiene el cabello color negro azabache, unos hermosos ojos color café chocolate, la piel tan blanca como la nieve y un cuerpo muy buen formado-contesto, recordando a la hermosa maestra de su querida hermana menor.

-Miro: mmm... me suena, como se llama?-pregunto curioso de saber de quien se trataba.

-Inu: se llama Kagome Higurashi-contesto tranquilamente.

-Miro: di... dijiste Kagome?-pregunto un poco inquietado y nervioso, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el ojidorado.

-Inu: eh? acaso la conoces?-pregunto un poco molesto de que ese pervertido la conociera.

-Miro: eh... si es hermana de mi novia, Sango, se llevan de maravilla, pero casi nunca podemos estar juntos, ya que sus trabajos no le permiten estar con nosotros y los demás-explico tratando se sonar realista, bueno, no era que fuera mentira, pero el también tenia ese tipo de trabajos.

-Inu: quienes mas?-pregunto ya algo irritado de tanto misterio.

-Miro: pues de Sango, Koga, Ayame, Lin, otro y yo-contesto tranquilamente.

-Inu: eh y quien es 'otro'?-pregunto ya arto del misterio.

-Miro: eso lo sabrás luego querido amigo, mira ya llegamos al instituto... oye pero esta cerrado-dijo de repente, el ojidorado abrió los ojos como platos.

-Inu: ¡¿Nani?-grito exaltado, si la escuela estaba serrada, donde estaba su hermana.

El plateado se comenzó a asustar, pero de pronto su celular sonó haciendo que se sobresaltara del susto, pensaba en cosas terribles, que tal si eran los secuestradores de su hermana, oh eso si no sélo perdonaría ni el mismo y como le diría a sus padres de esto, asustado tomo el teléfono y contesto con las manos temblorosas del miedo.

-Inu: mochi-mochi

-Voz: hola joven Inu, soy Kagome, la maestra de Shiori-dijo la voz.

-Inu: a si, hola-contesto torpemente.

-Kag: solo le llamo para decirle que ella esta aquí conmigo, lo que pasa es que como usted tardaba ella ya se quería ir sola a su casa y como su maestra no le puedo permitir eso, así que la traje a mi casa, puede pasar por ella-contesto la voz desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Inu: ah muchas gracias, ahora mismo paso por ella-suspiro aliviado de que se encontrara con ella.

-Kag: bueno aquí le esperamos, sayonara-se despidió y luego se escucho como la llamada se cortaba.

-Miro: quien era?-pregunto de curioso (N/A: Que raro no).

-Inu: era la maestra de Shiori, dijo que se encontraba con ella, y que la pasara a recoger a su casa-contesto en un suspiro de alivio.

-Miro: uf eso es un alivio amigo mío, te imaginas los problemas con tus padres-dijo en broma, pero el ojidorado no lo entendió así.

-Inu: ni lo digas, eh oye tu sabes por donde esta calle?-pregunto al pelinegro, el chico miro la dirección y le indico por donde se tenia que ir exactamente.

Al llegar se impresiono de la casa, se parecía bastante a la suya, pero con colores vivos, no sombríos como lo eran la de el. Bajaron del M6 y se dirigieron a la puerta de entrada, tocaron el timbre y abre la azabache riendo y junto a ella se encontraba uno de los gatos, en que tenia su melenita crema, paro de reír y miro fijamente al ojidorado, cosa que lo puso un poquito nervioso, pero decidió actuar normal.

-Kag: hola-saludo sonriendo calidamente.

-Inu: hola, como se porto Shiori?-pregunto tratando de desviar la mirada de los achocolatados ojos de la joven que le empezaban a poner muy nervioso.

-Kag: muy bien-contesto todavía sonriendo.

-Miro: hola Kag-saludo de pronto el ojiazul.

-Kag: hola Miro, como has estado, como esta Sango?-pregunto apartando la mirada del ojidorado, el cual suspiro por lo bajo para que no lo notara la azabache.

-Miro: bien, ya sabes como anda con sus apuraciones de siempre jeje-río divertido al recordar a su novia.

-Shio: hermano llegaste, que bueno-saludo de pronto la pequeña niña al ver a su hermano, llevaba en manos al lindo gatito de melena negra.

-Inu: oye Shiori, de donde sacaste ese gato?-pregunto al ver el gato que traía su hermana.

-Shio: oh si, es de Kagome dijo que si tu me dejabas me lo podía quedar así que, que dices?-pregunto ilusionada de que la dejase.

-Inu: de verdad se lo regalaste?-pregunto mirando a la ojichocolate.

-Kag: si, bueno solo si lo quieren, es muy obediente y calmado, una excelente mascota-confirmo sonriéndole amablemente, el ojidorado sintió como algo le decía que si.

-Inu: si, por mi no hay problema-contesto mirándola fijamente.

-Shio: que bueno-dijo feliz de que la halla aceptado.

-Inu: como se llama?-pregunto mirando al gatito.

-Shio: se llama Kuroro y es una linda gatita, la que tiene Kagome es Kirara y también es una gatita-respondió sorprendiendo a su hermano.

-Inu: como son dos-dijo sorprendido.

-Kag: si, solo que a Kirara me la quedare yo, pero tu hermana quiso a Kuroro-respondió calmada.

-Inu: oh ya entendí, que lindos nombres-dijo acariciando a la gatita que trae su hermana.

-Miro: bueno yo ya me voy, Sango me espera para salir-se despidió yéndose hacia la salida del autobús.

-Kag: me saludas a Sango, Miroku-le despidió normalmente, siendo correspondida.

-Inu: hasta mañana Miroku-también se despidió de el normalmente.

-Kag: bueno, no quieren pasar y tomar una taza de té-propuso amablemente.

-Inu: si no es mucha molestia-contesto un poco nervioso (Ya sueno como doña Florinda y el profesor Jirafales jeje, pero no es a propósito de veras) mientras entraba a la casa siguiendo a su hermana y a la azabache.

-Shio: oye hermano, como te fue en tu primer día de trabajo?-pregunto mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la sala.

-Inu: pues al principio iba bien pero en un edificio que estaba cerca de mi, hubo una explosión que me lanzo lejos dejándome inconciente pero cuando desperté todos estaba a mi alrededor pero también estaba un...-hizo una pausa para recordarlo bien, su hermana, que quería saber todo, decidió ser paciente. Por su parte la azabache, escuchaba atentamente la historia.

-Shio: que estaba hermano?-dijo ya cansada del misterio.

-Inu: una hermosa ángel, Shiori, me parece que se hizo llamar Ángel Guerrera-dijo al fin con cara de enamorado.

-Kag: vaya, otra vez llego en la ayuda de los policías-opino sorprendiendo al ojidorado y a la ojivioleta.

-Inu: como, tu también la conoces?-pregunto intrigado de lo dicho por la azabache.

-Kag: pero claro, cualquiera en esta ciudad la conoce, ya es muy famosa, sobretodo querida, pero también se tiene que cuidar de su enemigo, como lo son los ángeles demonio, esos son lo opuesto a ella, ellos se encargan de hacer maldades, abecés le susurran a la gente a los oídos para que sean malvados y hagan desastres en el mundo, pero casi no se dejar ver fácilmente por los humanos, a ellos no les agradamos, para ellos somos lo peor, pero los ángeles guerreros son, dirían los demás, nuestros guardianes-explico tranquilamente, mientras los dos plateados se mantuvieron atentos a la explicación.

-Inu: vaya, no creí que fuese tan famosa, me sorprende que la gente sepa tanto de ella, oye pero entonces hay mas de uno?-volvió a preguntar.

-Kag: si, ella se encarga de la ciudad y de las que están en las cercanía, a pesar de ser solo una, mantiene en el mejor estado a las ciudades, ella es la mejor de los guerreros a pesar de se casi la única mujer entre ellos-respondió igual que la vez pasada.

-Shio: y como era ella hermano-pregunto esta vez la pequeña curioso de su apariencia, la azabache decidió prestar atención a la respuesta del ojidorado.

-Inu: mmm... pues tenia el cabello plateado, los ojos igual, plateados, la piel tan blanca como nieve y muy buen cuerpo-respondió recordando como era su salvadora.

-Shio: vaya hermano, me parece que te has enamorado de ella a primera vista-río divertida a la cara de su hermano, una cara de enamorado y soñador.

-Inu: pero que dices Shiori, no digas tonterías-le reprocho sonrojado a mas no poder.

La azabache solo río, la verdad es que se veía adorable sonrojado, pero claro, eso a el no sélo iba a decir, de pronto se escucharon gritos de la casa de al lado, los tres se asomaron y vieron a una serpiente gigante, o mas bien, partes de esta que pasaban de ventana en ventada y de puesta en puerta, los dos ojidorados asustados, decidieron esconderse. El plateado tomo del brazo a la azabache y se la llevo lejos de la ventana.

-Inu: vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí o sino nos comerá-sugirió asustado sujetando de la mano a su hermana y a la azabache.

-Kag: espera, tengo que hacer una cosa-dijo comenzando a correr en dirección a la cocina.

El ojidorado no sabía que hacer, así que cuando la ojichocolate regreso, salio lo más rápido que pudo de la casa, pero la serpiente ya no estaba en la casa de la vecina, estaba en la calle y parecía que quería atacarlos para comérselos. De pronto, una flecha de luz atravesó a la enorme serpiente destruyéndola a su paso, dejando solo sus cenizas, el ojidorado volteo a ver de quien se trataba y se encontró unos ojos plateados que le miraban fijamente.

-Inu: pero si es la ángel guerrera-dio alegremente mirándola volar hacia ellos.

-Kag: se encuentran bien, no les paso nada?-pregunto preocupada la ojiplateado (N/A: Nosotros ya sabemos de quien se trata, pero ellos no, así que ellos no la llamaran así pero yo si).

-Inu: si, muchas gracias ángel guerrera-le agradeció con su cara de enamorado a mas no poder.

-Kag: me alegro y tu como te encuentras pequeña?-pregunto poniéndose a la altura de la pequeña Shiori, con sus alas recogida para no maltratarlas (N/A: Para que me entiendan, las tenia como dobladas pero todavía las traía detrás de su espalda).

-Shio: si, gracias ángel guerrera-le agradeció, pero esa dulzura con la que le había preguntado le parecía bastante familiar.

-Kag: bueno, me tengo que ir, debo patrullar las ciudades, asta luego joven Inuyasha y pequeña Shiori-se despidió elevándose en el cielo y desapareciendo como estrella fugaz de la vista de los presentes.

-Inu: bueno Kagome, ya nos vamos, asta luego-se despidió, llendo a su M6 con su hermana de la mano, subieron y se marcharon con el gato color crema.

continuara...

* * *

Hola

espero les alla gustado ya solo me queda publicar uno mas y tendre que hechar de nuevo mi imaginacion a andar porque seme abran acabado los ya escrito jeje

agradesco a:

guest: que me a apoyado desde un principio, gracias!


	5. Chapter 5

Aquí esta la respuesta de algunas dudas que tuvieron ahora los dejo leer

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecía a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia si es totalmente mía.

Capitulo 5 Los amigos de Kagome.

Al día siguiente, a las seis y media, el ojidorado llevo a su hermana a su instituto, este día tenia penado pedirle un gran favor a la maestra de su pequeña hermana. Al llegar al instituto, bajaron del auto y se metieron para llegar pronto a su salón de clases, al llegar

al salón, vieron como los compañeros de la pequeña, entrando tranquilamente a la aula.

-Shio: mira hermano, ay esta mi maestra-señalo a la puerta donde se encontraba la azabache.

El ojidorado se embobo de lo bella que se veía este día. Traía una falda de color crema que le llegaba hasta el muslo y una ramera de color rosa claro, en pocas palabras, séle veía hermosa, el ojidorado casi echaba baba de lo embobado que estaba, claro, hasta que cierta persona le llamo la atención.

-Shio: Ey hermano, porque tienes esa mirada tan extraña?-pregunto inocentemente.

-Inu: pero que dices, no te metas en las cosas de los demás Shio-reprocho volteando la cara para que no viera su sonrojo, sin éxito.

-Shio: por que estas tan rojo hermano?-pregunto inocentemente, haciendo sonrojar mas a su hermano.

-Inu: calla y no estés de preguntona, mejor entra a tu salón que séte ara tarde-dijo, tratando de evitar la pregunta.

-Kag: buenos días joven Inuyasha, pequeña Shiori-saludo dulcemente a los dos.

-Inu: buenos días-saludo con cara de enamorado, sin darse cuenta de ello el mismo claro.

-Shio: buenos días Kagome... oye hermano, porque tienes de nuevo esa cara-dijo 'inocentemente', sabiendo que su maestra y su hermano se estaban empezando a gustar entre ellos, claro que a ella le encantaría tener a la azabache como hermana.

-Inu: eh, bueno ya me voy, oye Kagome, crees que puedas cuidar a Shiori mientras encuentro a una buena niñera para ella?-pidió rojo como tomate por lo dicho por su hermana, pero lo dijo tratando de deshacerse de la pena.

-Kag: por mi no hay problema, si quieres yo me encargo de cuidarla cuando estés en tu trabajo, este día me gustaría hacer una reunión con todos mis amigos y amigas, a ellas les encantaría conocerla, les encantan los niños-recomendó sonriendo.

-Inu: me parece bien, así conoce a mas gente-confirmo algo nervioso de que le mirara fijamente.

Ya decidido, se marcho, no sin antes despedirse de su maestra, dejo a su hermana y se fue directamente a su trabajo donde sus amigos lo esperaban para un nuevo día de trabajo, y pueda que de nuevo pueda ver a su querida ángel guerrera, de la Cualc poco a poco se estaba enamorando, sin saber que se trataba de la maestra de su hermana menor, de la cual también se estaba enamorando.

Al llegar a la estación de policías, los primaron en saludarlo fueron sus dos nuevos amigos. Después de cambiarse, se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad para su patrullaje habitual. Cuando se escucharon los disparos y gritos de personas que se encontraban en el banco retirando su dinero, enviándolo o cambiando cheques. Los oficiales llegaron lo mas rápido que pudieron, entre ellos estaban los tres amigos oficiales. Al llegar, vieron como los ladrones trataban de escapar, pero al ver a los policías, comenzaron a dispararles para herirlos o poder escapar.

-Ladrón: jaja policías inútiles, que no saben hacer bien su trabajo siquiera-se burlo uno de los ladrones disparando a los policías.

-Ladrón 2: jaja, que esperabas, además eso es mejor para nosotros ya que así hacemos lo que queramos-río otro mientras disparaba hacia los oficiales de una patrulla que estaba llegando.

-Policía: que hacemos Miroku, tenemos que hacer algo para poderlos atacar-le dijo un policía a otro.

-Miro: tienes razón Koga, pero que podemos hacer, mientras nos estén disparando no nos podemos acercar para detenerlos-le respondió ocultándose detrás de la patrulla.

Mientras ellos veían la forma de detener a los ladrones, en el instituto Shikon, una maestra noto algo muy malo, así que dejo que iría al baño, pero en realidad solo iba a hacer una copia de ella misma para poder ir en ayuda de los oficiales que se encontraban en apuros, envío a su doble al salón y salio lo mas rápido que pudo.

Al llegar al lugar donde se desenvolvía el robo, miro como los ladrones disparaban a los oficiales, y estos se mantenían seguros de las balas tras las patrullas, así que decidió ayudarlos formando un campo para protegerlos, los ladrones al darse cuenta de eso, se asustaron ya que sabían que se trataba de la gran y poderosa Ángel Guerrera.

-Ladrón: hay no, es la ángel guerrera, vamos tenemos que escapar ya-ordeno un asustado ladrón encendiendo el coche donde se supone que escaparían.

-Kag: no escaparan-dijo formando una esfera al rededor de los ladrones y elevándola para que no escaparan.

Junto con la esfera, se dirigió a donde los oficiales y aterrizo perfectamente, mientra la esfera también se bajaba pero no se deshacía, para que los ladrones no lograran escapar. Los oficiales le agradecieron y en cuanto deshizo la esfera, capturaron a los malhechores y los llevaron a la estación para que los encarcelaran.

-Miro: gracias ángel guerrera, con su ayuda hemos detenido a otros ladrones-le agradeció respetuosamente.

-Kag: no es nada, solamente es mi trabajo, además de que no puedo permitir que la maldad crezca en este mundo tan puro-contesto sonriendo amablemente.

-Koga: de todas formas se debe agradecer el que usted sea tan valiente y amable-dijo otro.

Mientras ellos agradecían, el ojidorado se mantenía callado mirándola como si no hubiese otra cosa mas interesante que hacer o ver, la ángel se despidió de todo y se marcho como siempre, elevándose y desapareciendo. Cuando la ángel regreso al instituto, se detuvo en la azotea y volvió a su verdadera forma, bajo por las escaleras y llamo a su doble para que nadie sospechara, una vez que la volvió a desaparecer, se fue a su salón, entro y continuo con sus clases como si nada hubiera pasado en realidad.

A la hora de la salida, la pequeña Shiori, se fue con su querida maestra, pero lo que la azabache no sabia, era que la pequeña ya sospechaba el quien era ella en realidad. Al llegar a su casa, entraron y se acomodaron para pasar la tarde, ya que el ojidorado llegaría esta vez my tarde, incluso puede que hasta la noche llegara por ella.

Ya dadas las tres, la azabache preparo el almuerzo para comer tranquilamente. Cuando la comida estuvo lista, miraron el reloj y vieron que ya eran más de las cinco de la tarde y solo les faltaba un platillo, así que la ojichocolate decidió preguntarle a la peliplateada.

-Kag: oye pequeña Shiori, que quieres comer?-pregunto levantándose para entrar a la cocina a preparar la comida.

-Shio: lo que sea, a mi me gusta toda la comida, a ecepto del ajo, es que soy alérgica a el-pidió inocentemente.

-Kag: que te parece algo de espagueti-propuso sonriendo.

-Shio: si, a mi me encanta-contesto sonriendo tranquilamente.

-Kag: bien, entonces prepararemos espagueti-dijo finalmente, entrando a la cocina, seguida de la pequeña ojivioleta.

-Voz: hola Kagome, ya llegamos-saludaron varias voces fuera de la casa.

La azabache se dirigió a la puerta de entrada y la abrió, varios jóvenes entraron, entre ellos el hermano de la pequeña que se encontraba a los cuidos de la azabache, saludaron, pero como uno de ellos no los conocían, así que decidieron presentarse.

-Kag: oigan chicos, por que no se presentan en lo que yo sirvo la comida-pidió amablemente entrando de nuevo a la cocina.

-Miro: bueno, tú ya sabes quien soy así que no me hace falta presentarme-dijo uno de ellos.

-Koga: pues a mi también ya me conoces, así que no tengo porque presentarme cuando ya lo hice-dijo el otro tranquilamente.

-Inu: bueno yo soy Inuyasha Taisho, mucho gusto-se presento correspondientemente.

-Chica: yo me llamo Ayame Sumishi-saludo una chica de cabello rojo fuego, ojos verdes olivo, piel levemente bronceada y cuerpo esbelto.

-Chica 2: yo me llamo Sango Higurashi y soy hermana de Kagome-se presento una chica de cabello castaño, ojos del mismo color, piel blanca y cuerpo esbelto.

-Chica 3: yo me llamo Rin Kioshi-se presento la ultima, una chica de cabello negro obturo, ojos cafés, piel blanca y cuerpo esbelto.

-Kag: bien chicos, pasen al comedor, la cena ya esta servida-pidió educadamente llamándoles la atención.

-San: Kagome, donde esta...-no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida por la azabache.

-Kag: dijo que no podría venir, que vendría después-contesto rápidamente, impidiendo que dijera su nombre.

-Rin: oh pero que malo, jamás avisa cuando viene y cuando no, siempre nos enteramos a la pura hora-se quejo triste ya que a ella le gustaba mucho el otro integrante del grupo.

-San: bueno, así es el, es completamente impredecible-trato de animarla, pero sabia el porque no había ido.

-Kag: bueno, pasen al comedor-pidió de nuevo.

Todos asintieron y entraron al comedor para comenzar a cenar agradablemente, comieron y al término, decidieron ver una película tranquilamente, pero debido a las altas horas de la noche, la pequeña que se encontraba con ellos se quedo dormida. Así que el ojidorado decidió que ya era hora de irse.

-Inu: bueno, será mejor que me vaya, nos vemos mañana-se despidió cogiendo a la pequeña en brazos para salir de la casa.

-Kag: oye pero ya es muy tarde, y si les pasa algo cuando vayan a si casa?-pregunto algo preocupada.

-Miro: ella tiene razón, es peligroso que se vayan a estas horas de la noche-apoyo, pues ya eran más de las doce.

Continuara...

* * *

Hola... espero les allá gustado, batallare un poco en publicar pues se me acaba la imaginación pero prometo actualizar seguido si dejan reviews jejeje

agradecimientos a

RefiraM

Maria

Dejen reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia si es totalmente mía.

Capitulo 6 Una pillamada muy entretenida parte 1

-Kag: es verdad, mejor pasen la noche aquí, de todas formas, las chicas quieren hacer una pillamada, y que mejor que se queden-

propuso amablemente.

Al ojidorado no le quedo de otra que aceptar, era verdad a esa hora era muy peligroso estar en la calle y no llevaba sus armas para

defenderse, seria muy peligroso además iría con su hermana menor, no podrían defenderse y cuidarla al mismo tiempo, seria

complicado. Una vez decidido, dejaron a la pequeña en una de las habitaciones de la mansión de la azabache.

-Inu: segura de que no será un inconveniente que nos quedemos?-pregunto algo nervioso, esa maestra le gustaba mucho, pero

también le gustaba la ángel guerrera, era un corazón complicado el suyo.

-Kag: no te preocupes, para mi es muy bueno que se queden, así no me sentiré sola-contesto, sonriendo como de costumbre.

-Inu: esta bien-contesto sonriendo levemente.

-Kag: ven sígueme, te mostrare tu habitación-pidió tomándolo de la mano ocasionando un sonrojo de parte del plateado.

-Inu: eh... si... como digas-estaba bastante rojo, quien no si te esta tomando de la mano la persona amada.

Caminaron hasta llegar a una habitación que se encontraba del lado derecho de la habitación en la que se encontraba la pequeña

Shiori, al entrar pudo ver que la habitación era espaciosa y muy linda.

-Kag: bueno esta será tu habitación, si necesitas algo estoy frente a ustedes-se despidió alegremente como de costumbre.

-Inu: si gracias por todo Kagome-agradeció educadamente al verla retirarse.

-Kag: si quieres ver películas estaremos allá abajo-informo al recordar ese detalle.

-Inu: esta bien enseguida bajo-contesto al momento de que la puerta se cerro.

Se trato de calmar un poco y bajo rápidamente. Cuando llego abajo pudo ver a todos casi listos para ver la película, casi topo ya que

faltaba el decidir que película seria la que verían de hay en mas ya tenían listo todo lo demás las palomitas, las sodas y ya estaba

cada uno en su asiento.

Los demás ecepto la azabache formaron un plan para dejarla a ella y al ojidorado sentarse juntos ya que se habían dado cuenta de

que se sentían atraídos el uno por el otro claro que ella no lo demostraba a diferencia de el que se ponía nervioso ante su tacto o se

sonrojaba ante sus miradas.

-San: cual veremos?-pregunto curiosa.

-Koga: que sea una de acción-propuso rápidamente.

-Aya: mejor una de romance-contradijo con ilusión de un romance.

-Koga: acción-comenzó el reto para tratar de ganarle.

-Aya: romance-le siguió la corriente, mientras ellos discutían los demás decidían.

-Rin: que tal una comedia-propuso alzando una caja con su película.

-Miro: que tal una de terror-propuso sacando de entre las películas una de terror.

-San: terror?-pregunto curiosa.

-Rin: a mi me parece bien que opinan ustedes dos?-pregunto refiriéndose a la azabache y al ojidorado.

-Kag: a mi me parece bien-respondió sonriendo como siempre.

-Inu: a mi también-apoyo tranquilamente.

-Miro: solo hay que convencer a ese par-dijo señalando a la ojiverde y al ojiceleste que seguían peleando.

-Rin: quien los convenidita si son igual de necios-dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-San: chicos-interrumpió la discusión llamando su atención.

-Ambos: que-gritaron enojados al unisono volteando a ver a la castaña la cual quedo muda.

-Kag:ya decidimos cual veremos-informo sacando el disco de su caja.

-Aya: cual veremos?-pregunto ya mas calmada.

-Kag: una de terror-respondio mostrandola.

-Kog: el exorcista?-pregunto al ver cual era.

-Rin: si-contesto por la ojichocolate.

-Aya: me parece bien-apoyo sonriendo y colocándose en su lugar de nuevo.

-Koga: a mi también -opino ya calmado así como la ojiverde.

-Inu: hacen eso cada vez que ven películas?-pregunto en un susurro al ojiazul.

-Miro: que te digo, siempre que tenemos reuniones así pelean para ver que genero será el de la película para que al final se escoja una de un genero diferente-afirmo suspirando tristemente. Que amigos tan mas extraños diría cualquiera pero era divertido estar con ellos.

La azabache coloco la película y se regreso a sentar para verla tranquilamente, todos estaban viendo la película tranquilamente

cuando paso una escena terrible por lo que todos estaban con los nervios de punta, en eso cae un rayo sobre un poste de luz

provocando que se fuera toda la luz de la zona aterrándolos gravemente y provocando que se abrazaran del miedo entre ellos.

Ya sentían que una vos de ultratumba gritaba o algo por el estilo. Al momento en que las luces se apagaron todos se abrazaron a lo

que estuviera o quien estuviera a un lado, la castaña había abrazado al ojiazul, y viceversa, la ojiverde al ojiceleste y la azabache al

ojidorado. Estos últimos sintieron la gran necesidad de no separarse jamás, de que estaban protegidos el uno con el otro, a ella eso

le extraño pero lo ignoro.

-Aya: que... que paso?-pregunto aterrada sin soltarse del abrazo.

-Miro: creo que un rayo cayo y dio el en porte de luz-contesto serio, de costumbre cuando estaba asustado.

-San: espero que la luz regrese pronto-opino sujetándose mas fuerte al ojiazul.

-Voz: ahhhh-se escucho un grito terrorífico proveniente de la parte de arriba, provocando que se abrazaran mas fuertemente a

acepción de alguien.

-Kag: esa fue Shiori-dijo levantándose a ciegas seguida del ojidorado igual de preocupadas por la pequeña.

-San: ay-se quejo al sentir que la pisaban.

-Kag: oops! lo siento Sango-se disculpo ya que habia sido ella.

-Rin: tengan cuidado con las cosas que no se ve nada-advirtió para que no la pisaran también a ella.

-Inu: en ese caso mejor levántense también-recomendó ya que tres de ellos estaban en el suelo arriesgándose a los pisotones.

-Koga: buena idea-apoyo levantándose pero sin querer pisando a alguien.

-Kag: ay, ten cuidado Koga-pidió al sentiré el fuerte pisotón.

-Koga: lo siento-se disculpo apenado.

-Rin: que es esto?-pregunto al sentir algo extraño moverse.

-San: es mi cabello-contesto tratando de soltarse.

-Rin: perdón-se disculpo soltándola rápidamente.

-Kag: encontré las escaleras-informa para el ojidorado.

-Inu: bien, ahora deja que las encuentro yo-contesto tanteando el camino para no tropezar con nadie.

Continuara...

* * *

Hellow

Lamento haber tardado tanto pero tenia complicaciones técnicas jeje pero prometo ya no tardar tanto, no quiero dejar abandonado a mi amado publico jeje aprovecho para comunicar que por favor dejen reviews quiero saber que opinan de mis fics de paso les digo que actualizare a mas tardar el miércoles eso si no me veo en dificultades de nuevo jeje

Les agradezco su apoyo a todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews

Bueno sin nada mas que decir me despido

Besos y abrazos

Luna-plata


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia si es totalmente mía.

Capitulo 7 Una pillamada muy entretenida parte 2

Todos estaban hechos bola tratando de tener cuidado con los demás, y quien no si corres el riesgo de ser pisado, jalado o tirado en una situación como esta, mientras unos estaban preocupados por eso otros dos estaban preocupados por cierta niña que se encontraba sola en la parte superior de la casa.

-San: Miroku no te pases-reprocho al sentir la mano de alguien donde no se debe (N/A: ustedes entienden).

-Miro: no Sango te juro que yo no fui-trato de defenderse pues en verdad que no había sido el.

-Aya: lo siento Sango e sido yo-dijo para no meter en problemas al ojiazul.

-San: esta bien no fue a propósito-respondió mas calmada.

-Kag: subiré para ver como esta Shiori-informo para no preocuparlos por si llegaban a llamarla y no contestaba.

-Rin: esta bien pero ten cuidado-pidió algo preocupada a la ves que caminada con cuidado para no pisar a nadie.

Estaban hechos un revoltijo pero no se podían quejar no lograban ver nada, el ojidorado trataba de llegar a las escaleras para poder ir junto a su hermana menor pero no lograba encontrarlas no sabia como lo había hecho la azabache, seguramente se había ido siguiendo la pared. Con ese pensamiento llego hasta ella y se fue siguiéndola cuidadosamente para no chocar con nada que se encuentre pegado a la pared.

Mientras todos estaban batallando la azabache iba como podía hacia la habitación de la pequeña, suerte que se sabia de memoria el trayecto pues ella misma se había encargado de decorar, claro lógicamente con la ayuda de trabajadores pero ella había decidido donde poner cada cosa y a cuanta distancia la una de la otra. Llego rápidamente a la habitación en la cual se encontraba la niña y la escucho sollozar así que se acerco lo mas posible y para calmarla le hablo.

-Kag: Shiori donde estas?-pregunto tanteando un poco.

-Shio: aquí estoy Kagome-contesto en un sollozo.

-Kag: no llores no me gusta escuchar a los niños llorar-pidió llegando a donde ella y abrazándola para consolarla un poco.

-Shio: es... esta bien, que paso?-pregunto limpiándose las lagrimas con su manga.

-Kag: pues como hay tormenta un rayo calo dejándonos a ciegas-respondió levantándose con ella en brazos.

-Shio: puedo hacerte una pregunta?-pregunto algo seria lo que preocupo a la azabache.

-Kag: adelante-respondió dándole el permiso.

La pequeña sonrío un poco pero al estar obscuro la azabache no se dio cuenta. Este era el momento que estaba esperando ahora mismo saldría de dudad.

-Shio: tu eres ángel guerrera verdad?-pregunto sorpresivamente provocando que la azabache se detuviera.

Estaba impresionada, era la primera ves que un niño de su edad se daba cuenta de quien era pero había varios problemas con eso. No sabia que contestar y por el silencio la niña supuso tenia razón pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la azabache pregunto.

-Kag: como te has dado cuenta?-pregunto curiosa.

-Shio: por la forma en que nos llamaste la primera vez que nos viste así como ahora y luego como ella-respondió sonriendo sin ser vista por la ojichocolate.

-Kag: _**hay Shiori no tienes idea de que involucra esto**_-pensó mientras continuaba caminando.

Tenia claro que aria algo pues si algo llegaba a pasarle por su culpa jamás se lo perdonaría, mientras caminaba pensaba y pensaba hasta que la idea llego, le pediría que no dijera nada y a la mañana siguiente borraría su memoria solo había un problema, si ella tenia algún tipo de protección no podría y tendría que convertirla inevitablemente.

-Kag: por favor Shiori no vallas a decir nada de esto-pidió amablemente a lo cual la pequeña asintió.

-Shio: esta bien-respondió efusivamente.

Agradecía es que aun estuviera abajo los demás así no escucharon nada en especial el ojidorado. Llegaron rápidamente a las escaleras y con muchísimo cuidado para no caer, trato de encontrar al plateado pero lógicamente con la vista no pudo así que decidió llamarlo para entregarle a la niña sin que sufriera algún golpe o pisotón si la llegaba a dejar sola.

-Kag: Inuyasha donde estas?-pregunto tratando de encontrarlo.

-Inu: aquí estoy-contesto bastante cerca de el.

-Kag: aquí esta Shiori voy a buscar velas-dijo dejando a la ojivioleta con el.

-Inu: donde estas Shiori-la llamo un poco preocupada.

-Shio: aquí hermano-contesto tirando de su pantalón.

-San: Miroku esta vez si has sido tu-reprocho al momento que el sonido de una bofetada resonaba en el lugar.

-Aya: ay Miroku tan pervertido como siempre-suspiro moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa.

Mientras, la azabache buscaba las velas hasta encontrarlas así que regreso lo más rápido no sin antes encenderlas para poder ver mejor. Llego con una de las velas encendida para no tener que encenderla abajo, cuando los demás vieron la luz se acercaron para ver mejor, el ojidorado tambien se acerco junto con su hermana mientras la azabache repartia las belas en pareja pues eran pocas y pudieron ver mejor una ves encendidas.

-Koga: así podemos ver mejor-dijo al tener la vela en sus manos y junto a el la ojiverde.

-San: si, así nadie anda donde no debe-apoyo pero también regaño acierto ojiazul.

-Miro: fue un accidente-se defendió fingiendo molestia.

-Rin: ya chicos dejen de pelear-pidió tratando de calmarlos.

Nadie podía tranquilizarse pues se sentían muy nerviosos e inquietos pero y quien no si estabas viendo tranquilamente una película de terror justo en la escena mas aterradora de todas y de pronto todo se apaga y te quedas a obscuras, y de la nada se escucha un grito aterrador no proveniente de ninguno de ellos se escucha por toda la casa, eso es un buen motivo para sentirse como se sentían ahora.

Después de varias horas ya todos estaban cansados y con mucho sueño, la primera en caer a los brazos de Morfeo fue la ojivioleta, le siguió la ojiverde, después la ojicafe, luego el ojiceleste, después el ojiazul, luego la castaña y al final el ojidorado, la azabache se quedo todavía despierta un poco mirándolos a todos, aun pensaba que hacer con la ojivioleta pero al final decidió hacer lo que tenia pensado. Con uno de sus poderes cambio un poco los recuerdos, ahora recordaría las cosas algo diferentes mas no las olvidaría completamente aunque habría que tener cuidado pues una protección crecía en ella lo que es un futuro provocaría que recordara todo y entonces la convertiría en una mas.

Al final ella también callo en los brazos de Morfeo, agradecía el que fuera fin de semana o no podría levantarse fácilmente este día así como a los demás y así era mejor así todos podría descansar tranquilamente.

Continuara...

* * *

Hola

Bueno aquí esta lo prometido, espero les guste puse en juego mi imaginación y creatividad para crear esto jeje... tal vez tare un poco mas pero lo vale, lo que pasa es que están con los exámenes T^T sobre todo Mate es muy difícil jum jum bueno, bueno eso esta de mas ahora quiero agradecer su apoyo a aquellos que me has buscado por el face o dejado reviews y respondiendo a la pregunta de algunos, pues no describo la ropa pues no soy buena en esa rama porque yo pues los conozco como camisas así que no se como nombrarlas a aquellos que quieran apoyarme en eso se los agradecería mucho.

Bueno sin mas que decir me despido... A si casi lo olvido, dejen reviews quiero saber sus opiniones

Nos vemos el Sábado

Besos y abrazos...

se despide

Luna-plata


	8. Disculpas

Lamento la tardanza pero es que creí que se había subido a tiempo pero como el sábado hubo lluvia se fue la luz y como lo estaba subiendo en ese momento pues creí si se había logrado subir pero ahora me di cuenta de que no pero ademas de eso se borro y lo esto volviendo a escribir así que se los pondré el otro sabado y sin mas que decir me despido.

* * *

Besos y abrazos

Luna-plata


End file.
